Flowey Birthday Special
= What's so special? = If a Vogim is born in the 2nd of April, as in EBT!Flowey's Birthday, the Vogim is given special items! Demonic Flower Seed: The Demonic Flower Seed is an item you can't obtain directly (except if you cheat your way and use Ancient Vogims), after all you can only get it naturally thanks to a Demonic Flower, that is only obtainable thanks to the seed itself, so there is no way of getting one another before hand, unless if a Vogim is born on EBT!Papyrus's Bday! Which is the 2nd April! Demonic Spore: You'll also get on that birthday the Demonic Spore, it is used in many crafting recipies, and can turn any Plant creature into a Plantula. The higher the plant enemy has, the less and less chances the Demonic Spore will actually work. = Demonic Flower: = Stats: * Demonic Flower: * 7500/7500 HP * 200 DEF * ATK: ** Bite: 37.5 ATK ** Arm: 75 ATK ** Soul: 150 ATK * Mass: 6 Tons * Type: Agressive; Manipulator; * Species: Godly Plants (Omega Flowers) * Attributs: Neutral; Nature; Dark; Infinity; Attacks: * Bite: Deals VenomX * Arm: Has a 10% chance of sumoning a random plants enemy into the battle field * Soul: The Demonic Flower inverts its colors (except the red, yellow, green, cyan, blue and magenta colors seen in the petals) And its next attacks's ATK (Bite or Arm) are multiplied by 150, will deactivate by random this soul mode. Abilities: * Nature's Wish doesn't effect magic and nature attributs nearby the boss! * Has control over plants and will forbid them from attacking each others and only attack what the boss is attacking * There is a 25% chance per second, that'll they summon a Demonic Spore that targets plants to turn them to Plantulas, if there is no plants nearby, it'll plant itself, and automatically spawn another plant enemy. (Depends on the biome you're in, so in other words, a Treeder will not spawn in plains) * If you try to run, the boss will go through the ground, appearing instantly where you are, this'll only happen in places that support plants, therefor, the boss can not dig through the beach, or moutains if the place doesn't support plant life. * If the boss has 10% HP left, will bite the Plantula, to steal from HP. * As a 10% chance, a Demonic Spore spawned by the Demonic Flower, can turn a regular normal not rare definitely classic aka first enemy added: Omega Flower into a Demonic Flower as well! Demonic Flowers also share the same mind! * Soul Mode actually damages every enemy from the same species. * If attacked by Infinity attacks will enable and disable Soul Mode, it is considered as advantage and disadvantage. * Per second, has a 10% chance, to make a random Plant ally stronger, by turning them to their rare form or stronger counterpart, so for exemple, an Omega Flower, can turn to a Rare Omega Flower OR Alpha Crimsower! * Nature's Wish becomes much worst in terms of insta-giving you PoisonVIII debuff! * The Boss is buffed with ThornsCL. * Any seed in the area automatically grows. = Plantula: = Plantulas are creature that are formed when Demonic Spores make contact with Plants, these creatures also combine with each others, to boost their DEF, ATK, and HP! Stats: * Plantula: * Sigma HP (So, for exemple if a Plantula formed from an Omega Flower, and one formed from a Treeder combined, it could have 200 HP, and it will keep on forming and combining and becoming stronger) * Sigma DEF (Watch out, you don't want 3 Treeders to be combined to become 90 DEF) * Sigma ATK (Same thing for HP and DEF, best to kill an already existing Plantula then attack the boss itself!) * SPD: Sigma SPD ** Sand: Sigma SPD ** Ice: Sigma SPD ** Water: Sigma SPD ** Air: Sigma SPD ** Space: Sigma SPD * Mass: Sigma Mass * Type: Agressive; Slave; * Species: Special Crystallian Formation; * Attributs: Nature; Attacks: * Roots: Each time, it's used, it drags you, and squeezes you Abilities: * Will sacrifice itself, so Demonic Flower can heal from its HP. * It keeps the same abilities as the Plants that formed this creature. * Merges with other Plantulas, so there is always 1 Plantula per battlefield. * Once killed, it will heal the Demonic Flower by 75% of its HP = Demonic Spore: (projectile) = You've got one second to take them down before they do their shenanigans, will transform plants to Plantulas, 10% chance to turn Omega Flowers to Demonic Flowers, summons Plants. Stats: * Demonic Spore: * 37.5 HP * 7 DEF * Mass: 4 Kg Abilities: * Will turn Plants to Plantulas. * 10% chance to turn Omega Flowers to Demonic Flowers. * Can be planted to get a random plant. * Is buffed with ThornsI = Drops: = Just a side note, to keep it fair, the creator decided that killing the Demonic Flower ends Nature's Wish so you don't lose your armor/weapons and drops! Demonic Flower Thorns and Dark/Light Spiky Horns: * The Demonic Flower drops from 1 to 100 Demonic Flower Thorns. It is used in crafting recipies. * The Demonic Flower drops 0 to 2 Dark Spiky Horns, and 0 to 2 Light Demonic Spiky Horns, they are used in crafting recipies. Demonic Flower Attribut Petals: * Here's the most complicated section of this page, the Attrribut Petals, simply to get one it depends on which attack killed the Demonic Flower, so if a Fire Attribut attack killed it, you'll get the Fire Petal, same for other petals, ice gives ice petal, etc... * There is no Neutral, Dark, Light or Infinity Petals, therefor, these attributs will not give a petal! Based on this, you may want to warn Vogims about LEBA or DEBA. * Combined attribut attacks will give multiple attacks, for exemple the Legendary Vogim's Suddenball will give both Nature and Thunder Petal. * And yes if the boss is killed thanks to Burn debuffs or Shocked debuffs, it'll give their respective petal (Burn gives a Fire Demonic Flower Petal, Shocked gives the thunder one) * And yes, that also means if multiple debuffs are at once taking damage (Burn and Shocked together), you'll get both petals! Demonic Flower Arm: * The Demonic Flower can drop from 0 to 2 Demonic Flower Arms. * They are used in crafting recipies. * And can be equipped with Vogims, as they deal 75 ATK! * Will take 2 Weapon Slots * Each time you attack, it'll have a 10% chance of summoning a Plant enemy, attention it could attack you! * This Arms takes over the Mind Slot, only if you have the Demonic Flower Mask on! Demonic Flower Torned Stem: * The Demonic Flower can drop from 0 to 5 Demonic Flower Torned Stems. * They are used in crafting recipies. Demonic Flower Seed: * The Demonic Flower drops from 0 to 1 Demonic Seed. * They can be given in the Flowey Special as discussed above. * They can be planted and wait for 600 weeks (150 months-ish) (12.5 years-ish) (actually too long, use for fertilisers gosh) * Once each 4 weeks, a random seed will be planted next to it, therefor, a total of 150 seeds appear thanks to this seed. * The seeds that appear next to this seed depends on the biome, therefor, planting this in, I dunno, the Naexy Planet for exemple, will make Naexian Alpha Icub seeds appear! Demonic Flower Trophy: * Drops from a Demonic Flower as a 25% chance * Used in crafting recipies! Natural Origin Tree: * Drops from a Demonic as a 10% chance * Used in crafting recipies! * Will transform Nature stuff! Plantula Roots: * Drops from Plantulas from 0 to 2! * Used in Crafting Recipies! Plantula Mess: * Drops from Plantulas from 0 to (Max HP/200) * Used in crafting recipies Demonic Spore: * If a Demonic Spore Projectile is killed fast enough, it will drop itself! * Will turn any plant to Plantula. * 10% chance to turn Omega Flowers to Demonic Flowers. * Can be used on seeds, to make them grow faster! (Therefor using it on a Demonic Seed, will make it grow in 300 weeks instead of 600, than 150 instead of 300, and then 75 instead of 150, etc...)